Quest Liste (Level 51 bis 60)
ab Level 51 |Wahlitem1=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Roumen |Wahlitem2=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Elderine |Text = Myzen aus Elderine benötigt Hilfe beim Kampf gegen die geschwächten Oger, die einen Karren mit ihrer Ernte gestohlen haben.}} 600 |Belohnungsitem1=5 Lebenstrank (Tier 3) |Belohnungsitem2=5 Manatrank (Tier 3) |Text = Elderines Warenhändlerin Nina möchte die Oger tot wissen.}} 200 |Text = Waffentitelhändler Bran dich gebeten, Geschwächter Verlies-Oger in den Fesseln der Dunkelheit zu töten. (Epische Quest)}} 700 |Text = Waffentitelhändler Bran dich gebeten, Verlies-Königcolls in den Fesseln der Dunkelheit zu töten. (Epische Quest)}} 700 |Text = Waffentitelhändler Bran hat dich gebeten, Verlies-Harkane in den Fesseln der Dunkelheit zu töten. (Epische Quest)}} 800 |Text = Waffentitelhändler Bran hat dich gebeten, Verlies-Vampirfledermaus in den Fesseln der Dunkelheit zu töten. (Epische Quest)}} 200 |Text = Waffentitelhändler Bran hat dich gebeten, Verlies-Gefangener in den Fesseln der Dunkelheit zu töten. (Epische Quest)}} 900 |Exp = 448.221 |Text = Waffentitelhändler Bran hat dich gebeten, Verlies-Folterer in den Fesseln der Dunkelheit zu töten. (Epische Quest)}} 300 |Text = Waffentitelhändler Bran hat dich gebeten, den Folterkönig in den Fesseln der Dunkelheit zu töten. (Epische Quest)}} ab Level 52 700 |Belohnungsitem1=1 Segenslix (T3) |Belohnungsitem2=1 Glückslix (T3) |Text = Karl hat dich gebeten die Königscollbrüder zu vertreiben.}} 200 |Wahlitem1=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Roumen |Wahlitem2=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Elderine |Text = Deikid möchte, dass du ein paar Königscoll Zähne sammelst.}} 100 |Belohnungsitem1=3 Basilikum |Belohnungsitem2=5 Rosmarin |Text = Heiler Avon hat dich gebeten, Beifuß, Basilikum und Rosmarin zu finden, die sehr selten sind. (Beifuß, Basilikum und Rosmarin kann in den Kräutern gefunden werden.)}} 400 |Text = Es ist an der Zeit die Kristalle der Straßenlaternen in Elderine auszutauschen. Besorge die Kristalle von Lichtvivis.}} 800 |Text = Es wird Zeit die Kristalle der Straßenlaternen von Elderine auszutauschen. Besorge die Lichtkristalle von Lichtvivis.}} 300 |Belohnungsitem1=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Elderine |Text = Elderines Wache Nus hat von einem Mythos gehört, dass man zum Vampir würde, wenn man von einer Vampirfledermaus gebissen wird. Töte die Vampirfledermäuse um den Mythos zu zerstören.}} ab Level 53 500 |Belohnungsitem1=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Elderine |Text = Nina möchte, dass Lichtvivis und Vampirfledermäuse vertrieben werden, die die Arbeit des Botenjungen erschweren.}} 800 |Text = Julian aus dem Lager in den sandigen Hügeln ist wütend. Es sind die Gefangenen entkommen, die für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich sind. Besiege die entflohenen Häftlinge.}} |Belohnungsitem1=5 Gegengift (Tier 2) |Text = Avon benötigt für eine Epidemie von Fledermausbissen einige Vampirgegengifte, die aus Vampirfledermäusen gewonnen werden können.}} 300 |Text = Paulmon droht dir. Du sollst seine Arbeit für ihn machen.}} 600 |Text = Paulmon droht dir. Du sollst sein Arbeit für ihn machen.}} ab Level 54 800 |Text = Der Paladinmeisterin Keast möchte die Toten Baumseelen erlösen. Sammle ihre verdammten Seelen.}} |Folgequest = Paulmons Bitte 2 |Text = Paulmon, der kleine Neffe von Shutian ist hilflos alleine.}} 300 |Text = Paulmon, der kleine Neffe von Shutian ist hilflos alleine.}} |Belohnungsitem1=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Uruga |Text = Die Henneath Allianz Mission befindet sich im Lager am Sandhügel. Seit kurzen geht es ihnen dort aber nicht gut, denn die Versorgungsstraßen werden blockiert. Um ihnen zu helfen, musst Du Festes Fleisch, Zartes Fleisch und Glänzende Ödlandpilze sammeln. (Du kannst glänzende Ödlandpilze findet man bei den Pilzen in den sandigen Hügeln)}} 400 |Text = Die Senior Folterknechte haben ihre menschliche Tatkraft verloren. Elderine Soldaten und Meister sind zu dem Zerfallenen Gefängnis gegangen um den Oberfolterer zu erschlagen, aber es ist ihnen wegen der Monster nicht gelungen. Erlege die Oberfolterer und sammle 'Duftende Gräser der Gehorsamkeit'.}} ab Level 55 800 |Wahlitem1=15 Glänzender Edelsteinstaub |Wahlitem2=15 Glänzender Seelenstaub |Wahlitem3=15 Glänzender Geisterstaub |Text = Nus benötigt Hilfe beim vertreiben von den Flüchlingen.}} 600 |Text = Nus benötigt Hilfe beim vertreiben von weiteren Flüchlingen.}} 600 |Text = Wishis möchten den schwarzen Samen studieren, den der oberste Folterer fallen gelassen hat. Dafür werden noch einige Samen benötigt.}} |Text = Wachkapitän Shutian bittet dich die Überreste des Oberfolterers zu sammeln und zu ihm zu bringen. Auch er war mal ein normaler Mensch und seine Angehörigen möchte ihn beerdigen.}} 600 |Belohnungsitem1=5 Manatrank (Tier 3) |Belohnungsitem2=2 Medizintrank (Tier 2)}} ab Level 56 400 |Text = Kenton bittet dich die blaue Haut des Desharkans zu sammeln.}} 200 |Belohnungsitem1=10 Silbererz |Belohnungsitem2=3 Fluchabwehr (Tier 3) |Text = Elderines Gildenmanager Predrick möchte die Folterer zur Vernunft bringen.}} 300 |Wahlitem1=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Elderine |Wahlitem2=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Roumen |Text = Den Oberfolterern wurde das duftenende Gras der Gehorsamkeit weg genommen. Während die Entwicklung des Gegenmittels fast vor dem Abschluss steht, braucht Avon noch einige Zutaten... Besorge Rosmarin, Geranien, Veilchen und ein Haar des Karasian um Avon zu helfen. (Du bekommst Haare des Karasian bei den Karasian Erztemplern.)}} 400 |Text = Maria aus Roumen möchte Pey einen neuen Teppich machen, den Pey für ihr neues Haus brauchen könnte. Maria braucht die Desharkan-Lockenhaar um einen wirklich weichen Teppich herzustellen. Sammle 15 Desharkan Federn.}} ab Level 57 |Belohnungsitem1=3 Rubin |Text = Elderines Gildenmeister Sir Predrick bittet darum, die Oberfolterer auszulöschen. (Oberfolterer leben an einer Seite des zerfallenen Gefängnisses)}} 300 |Text = Cyburn benötigt karasianische Magiebücher. Er wünscht Bücher der Templer und Bücher der Erztempler.}} 200 |Text = Desharkans haben Reisende in der Nähe angegriffen. Lasst sie uns jagen und es danach der Heilerin Pooring berichten.}} 900 |Belohnungsitem1=1 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Elderine |Wahlitem1=1 Vitalität (T4) |Wahlitem2=1 Mentale Verstärkung (T4) |Text = Du musst Myzen beweisen, wie Karasian wirklich ist. Besiege die Karasiantempler und bringe Karasians Schopf zurück.}} ab Level 58 900 |Belohnungsitem1=2 Geschick (T3) |Belohnungsitem2=2 Furor (T3) |Text = Wishis schickt dich los, um es mit Karasiansoldaten aufzunehmen.}} 400 |Belohnungsitem1=1 Segenxir (T3) |Belohnungsitem2=10 Manatrank (T3)}} 700 |Text = Die Henneath Allianz Mission bei den sandigen Hügeln ist sehr beunruhigt. Ihre Kampfbereitschaft ist stark zurückgegangen, denn die Soldaten sind niedergeschlagen wegen der Krise die die Stadt eingeholt hat. Lasst uns den Soldaten und Händlern in den sandigen Hügeln Marshmallows geben. (Marshmallows bekommst Du von Pixys)}} 100 |Text = Die Heilerin Pooring hat Dir aufgetragen, dass Du die Königsspinne töten sollst.}} |Text = Für Adrien zählen drei Arten von Monstern zu der gefährlichen Sorte. Er hat angefangen Belohnungen herauszugeben an diejenigen, die Monster töten und Trophäen zu ihm bringen. Bringe Adrien Trophäen von jungen Archonen, Rattenrittern und Pinkys.}} 300 |Text = Seit kurzem zählen drei Arten von Monstern für Adrien zu der gefährlichen Sorte. Er hat angefangen Belohnungen herauszugeben, für diejenigen, die Monster beseitigen und Trophäen zu ihm bringen. Bringe ihm Trophäen von jungen Archonen, Rattenrittern und Pinkys}} 700 |Wahlitem1=10 Lebensregeneration (T4) |Wahlitem2=10 Manaregeneration (T4) |Text = Seit kurzem zählen drei Arten von Monstern für Adrien zu der gefährlichen Sorte. Er hat angefangen Belohnungen herauszugeben, für diejenigen, die Monster beseitigen und Trophäen zu ihm bringen. Bringe ihm Trophäen von jungen Archonen, Rattenrittern und Pinkys}} ab Level 59 100 |Belohnungsitem1=1 Glücksxir (T3) |Belohnungsitem2=3 Lebenstrank (T3) |Text = Elderines Heiler Avon bittet Dich einige mysteriöse Zutaten für ihn zu besorgen: Perlenpulver, Schwarzpulver und Skelettedelsteine. Das alles wird benutzt werden um einen Fluch auf Woz zu legen. (Epische Quest) (Perlenpulver, Schwarzpulver und Skelettedelsteine bekommst Du von Karasian Erztempler in der Gefängnisruine)}} 700 |Belohnungsitem1=2 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Roumen |Belohnungsitem2=2 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Elderine |Text = Schmied Hans aus Uruga hat dich gebeten, Harz und Gewöhnliche Giftpilze für seine Großmutter zu sammeln, da sie Händlerin ist und derzeit keine Zeit hat}} 800 |Belohnungsitem1=8 Silbererz (hochwertig) |Text = Der Schmied Hans aus Uruga hat dich gebeten, Siegel der Verfolgung und Konserviertes Siegel für ihn zu finden. (Die Siegel können bei den Monstern rund um Roumen gefunden werden.)}} 800 |Belohnungsitem1=10 Magiekristall |Belohnungsitem2=10 Intakter Knochen |Text = Der Schmied Hans aus Uruga hat dich gebeten, Geisterfrüchte und Intakte Knochen für ihn zu finden.}} 600 |Belohnungsitem1=2 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Uruga |Belohnungsitem2=2 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Elderine |Text = Lagerverwalter Curly hat Dich gebeten den Lagerschlüssel zu suchen, den sein Bruder beim Spielen verloren hat. (Curlys Lagerschlüssel ist zwischen Holz, Pflanzen und Pilzen versteckt.}} 400 |Text = Die jungen Archonen rasen gelegentlich mit einer Motorradgang herum. Sie fahren dann wie eine Herde zusammen, und alles was ihnen in die Quere kommt, wird zerstört. Töte nun die jungen Archonen, die die Mandoline von Vellon zerstören.}} 446 |Text = Maria hörte von Adrien, dass es einen zweiten Turm gibt, den ihr Meister Iyzel gebaut hat, und dass ein Bewohner von Uruga wegen dieses Turms ums Leben gekommen war. Hör Dir Marias Geschichte an.|SonstigeAufgabe = Sprich mit Templerin Maria}} 446 |Text = Maria hat Dich gebeten, den zweiten Turm von Iyzel zu ürberprüfen. Du musst die Monster des Turms besiegen.|SonstigeAufgabe = Sprich mit Templerin Maria}} ab Level 60 800 |Belohnungsitem1=5 Rückkehrschriftrolle: Uruga |Text = Stadtmeisterin Adrien will die Pixies verschwunden wissen, die ihre Bewohner piesacken.}} 700 |Belohnungsitem1=1 Glückslix (T3) |Belohnungsitem2=15 Geisterfrucht |Text = Schmied Hans benötigt 40 Pixyflügel als Rohstoff für eine neue Erfindung. (Pixies leben im Elfenwald)}} |Belohnungsitem1=1 Antitoxin (T2) |Belohnungsitem2=10 Silbererz |Text = Elderines Händler Kenton benötigt die Spinnenweben von Königsspinnennetzen, um ein rosarotes Kostüm für Elfenlord Elderis herzustellen. (Königsspinnen leben im Gefängnis 1 und Königsspinnennetze erhält man von Königsspinnen)}} 200 |Belohnungsitem1=1 Gegengift (T2) |Text = Elderines Händler Kenton benötigt die Spinnenweben von Königsspinnennetzen, um ein rosarotes Kostüm für Elfenlord Elderis herzustellen. (Königsspinnen leben im Gefängnis 1 und Königsspinnennetze erhält man von Königsspinnen)}} 700 |Text = Orks waschen sich niemals. Und ich meine niemals N I E M A L S. Curly erzählte, dass Reisende nach Uruga zurückgekehrt sind, wegen des schlechten Geruches der Orks. Du musst 50 Orks, die die Luft und die Umwelt verschmutzen, töten.}} 100 |Text = Pinky, die ein so genanntes Prinzessinensyndrom hat, fragt die Vorbeireisenden immer, ob sie hübsch sei. Wenn ein Reisender dann die Antwort verweigert oder etwas sagt, dass Pinky nicht gefällt, greift sie sie an.}} |Text = Urugas Stadtmeisterin Adrien hat dich gebeten Stacheln von den kleinen Juwelenwächtern zu sammeln, um die Stadt von den Dieben zu bereinigen.}} 800 |Text = Urugas Stadtmeisterin Adrien hat Dich gebeten Peitschen des Inkubus zu sammeln, um die Räuber zu fangen.}} 300 |Text = Töte die Kreutz Trümpfe, die all den Schmuck und die Möbel gestohlen haben. Und dann solltest du den Tisch, den Stuhl, ein Goldener Frosch, den Saphirring und die Perlenkette zurückbringen.}} 600 |Text = In der Nähe von Uruga führt eine Weg zu einem unterirdischen Platz. Dort verschwinden von Zeit zu Zeit Menschen. Besiege die dort lebende Spinne. (Kingdom Quest)}} 900 |Text = In der Nähe von Uruga führt eine Weg zu einem unterirdischen Platz. Hilf Adrian die Monster dort zu vernichten. (Kingdom Quest)}} 500 |Text = In der Nähe von Uruga führt ein Weg zu einem unterirdischen Platz. Diesmal ist es deine Aufgabe die kleinen Spinnen und die Riesenspinne zu töten. (Kingdom Quest)}} 413 |Text = Der Lord von Elderine spricht Dich an.}} Siehe auch Kategorie:Quests